thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for Smudger
The Search for Smudger is the 2014, four-part Christmas Special. The first two parts were uploaded on December 19 and 24, while the third and fourth on January 10 and 17, 2015. Plot When a railway society comes to write a book about all of the engines they visit the Skarloey Railway, where they are especially fascinated with Duke's stories on the Mid Sodor Railway. They look through all the records to see if there are any other surviving engines besides Duke, Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Bertram. While doing this, they come across a locomotive whose fate has not been accounted for. This engine's name is Smudger, and everyone is curious about what happened to him. Brackley and his team travel on the Arlesdale Railway to look for the remains of an engine, but to no avail. It's up to the narrow gauge engines to discover the truth behind Smudger and his disappearance. Characters * Smudger/Bertram * Duke * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Brackley * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Rex * Mike * Bert * Jock * Blister I and Blister II * Culdee * Duck * Stanley * Donald and Douglas * Toad * Lord Harry * Alaric * Eric * Henry * Gordon * Crimson (appears in flashback) * Albert (appears in flashback) * Godred (appears in flashback, does not speak) * Clive (appears in flashback, does not speak, not named) * Crovan (cameo) * Helen (cameo) * Boco (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Thomas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Catherine (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Lady (cameo) * Thumper (cameo) * S.C. Ruffey (cameo) * Arry and Bert (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Lord Harry Barrane (mentioned) * Duke of Sodor (mentioned) * Jim (mentioned) Cast * Andrew Homer: Duke and James * EnterprisingEngine93: Bertram/Smudger, Mike * Carson0802200: Peter Sam and Donald * DarthWill3: Crimson * SodorFan2K10: Skarloey * JakerBraker123: Rhenas * Richardthebluehunsletengine: Rusty * Donald9Douglas10: Toad * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone else Trivia * The special continued from The Eyes, although it will not be the main focus of the story. * A teaser trailer was uploaded on November 4, 2014. It used audio from the TV episode Granpuff. * Originally, all four parts were to all be uploaded in December before Christmas. However, an extremely busy schedule necessitated a break between the 2nd and 3rd part. * This is the first episode to feature SI3D's new 2012 models of Sir Handel and Rusty. In fact, the scenes were originally filmed with the old 2006 models but were re-filmed with the new ones. However, like the other 2012 engines, the old 2006 models will used if other original gauge models are in the shot as well, like Duncan, Duke, or Bertram. * MallardFan62 did not voice Duck in this special as it was very hard to contact him. Thomas1Edward2Henry3 voiced Duck in the special and Waltsland would later provided his voice in later specials and NWR Origins. * This special marked the first appearance of the Culdee Fell Railway engines in the series. They previously appeared in a Trainz remake of the Railway Series book, Mountain Engines. * When Godred falls off the mountain in his flashback, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. * This episode marks Albert, Crimson and Bertram's last speaking roles. Category:Specials